The little men in my head
by Sunflower62
Summary: Steve is not feeling his best and needs the help of his Ohana.


It's winter time here so that means the flu. This is what a day off from work leads to. If nothing makes sense then blame the meds. All spelling and other mistakes are all of my own making. I strive to one day publish a story without any mistakes. As always, thank you to all of you reading, reviewing and favoriting. It brightens up the day.

H 5 0 - H 5 0 - H 5 0

Steve strutted into work that morning just a little off balance and swaying to the right. Since the team didn't have anything to celebrate last night after work and Catherine was away on a mission it meant that a little army of germs had come out to play and that they decided the best place for their wargames was the SEAL's chest and head. Wrongly thinking that if he ignored it and continued with his daily fitness routine they would retreat and leave him alone. He barely made it a mile out to sea before he realised that if he didn't turn back his team would be doing a body recovery. He sure didn't feal right and maybe today could count as his rest day. He barely managed a shower and a glass of orange juice but still made it to the office in time before one of the team could get suspicious.

"Good morning boss, rough night last night?"

"Morning Kono and please lower your voice, no need to scream. I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry" comes the whisper from Kono, although she really didn't scream. It was her normal good morning voice and something was up with the boss if he considered that screaming. He had been around Grace and her teenage friends enough to know what screaming really sounded like. "Can I get you a cup of coffee or a Tylenol ? It doesn't have to be in that particular order if you don't want."

Just thinking of coffee made Steve turn camo green in the face and he could feel the little he had in his stomach rebel and threatening to come up. "No thank you Kono. I think I'm just going to go into my office and start on the paperwork for the Governor call me we get a case or you need but please do not disturb me if it isn't important." he rambled off without taking a breath trying to finish his sentence and thoughts before one of those pesky coughing fits overtook him. He's been having those since last night but decided to ignore it like all the rest of the aches and pains he's been feeling for the last 2 days. If you ignore the symptoms then they're not really there and then they can't take over your body. He was a SEAL after all and they were trained how to deal with the enemy.

"OK boss will do. You want me to close the blinds for you? That might help with your headache."

"No thank you Kono I'm fine. I don't have a headache and please don't tattle on me to Danny. I just need some peace and quiet. Where is he anyway ? It's getting kind of late."

"He's dropping Grace off at school today. Their class is going on some kind of environmental field trip and he wanted to make sure that Grace had enough bug spray and suntan lotion. You know how he is. He's scared some oversized mosquito is going to make a meal out of Grace. He should be in about 9. Do you want to see him?"

"No please, that's the last thing I need today. He's going to be so worked up from that field trip that he's going to rant for the next hour. I'll see him once he's calmed down. Maybe getting some malasadas will help. Why don't you run down to the bakery and get him some. My treat. Get some for yourself and Chin as well." Removing two $20 bills he sincerely hoped that she doesn't catch on to his plan to get her out of the office for a while so that he can secretly swallow some of the Tylenol he has stashed in his draw. That should help with the noises in his head.

She might still be considered the rookie on the team but she is being trained by the best cops on the Island and considers herself a quick study, Kono quickly catches on to his plan but decides to spare him his dignity and pretend that she's all excited for the outing to the bakery. "Sure thing boss. I'll be back in a bit. If you need me just call."

Knowing that Steve should really not be left alone she flags down a rookie cop outside the palace who is even lower than her on the totem pole, sending him to get the malasadas. She was going to wait right there for Danny come back. He was the only one that could browbeat Steve to go and see the doctor. Both men were equally stubborn and didn't give in easily. Maybe cantankerous Danny could get stiff necked Steve to go sooner than later and they would all have the possibility of a peacefull morning ahead of them.

"What, we have a welcoming committee now? Why are you waiting outside Kono? Lost your keys?"

"Good to see you Danny. I have a mission for you and it's one that needs to be discussed out of earshot of the boss. He came in this morning, swaying a little bit to the right and as you well know we didn't celebrate last night and Cath isn't in town so my guess would be that he is sick or getting sick. Please take him to the doctor before our day gets any worse. I even phoned and made an appointment for you guys while I was waiting. Please Danny I beg you take him home and make him better. I have plans for the weekend and I really don't want to spoil it with having a bad day at work."

In a "why me" gesture Danny raises his hands upwards and just shakes his head. His morning has gone from bad to disasterous in less than 20 minutes. "Come on babe, let's go see what is ailing our fearless leader."

Sitting quietly behind his desk waiting for the Tylenol to kick in Steve hacks up a lung and part of his stomach and try as he might he cannot get rid of the pain in his head.

"That sounds painful babe. You ok?'

"Danny! I didn't expect you in till much later. Yeah I'm fine. Just have a itch in my throat." Steve turns to glare at Kono with his most intimidating stare but that look stopped working the day Kono saw him at a safe house playing with the puppies of the neighbours. Suddenly she wasn't so scared of him. He looked just like a kid on christmas morning with all the squirming puppies trying to climb onto his lap. "The bakery closed? You made the pick up in record time."

"Sorry boss. Still waiting for the malasadas. I saw Danny coming towards the palace and decided he needed a personal welcome. One of the rookies walking around outside is making the pick up for us. He should be here soon. I'll leave you and Danny to chat." Before he could say anything she was out of his office on her way to the kitchen while patting herself on the back for her brilliant plan in getting Danny to take Steve to the doctor.

"Come on SuperSEAL you and I apparently have an appointment with Doctor West. Your rookie was kind enough to make an appointment while she was waiting for the Williams Shuttle of the Infirm, Wobbly and Queasy. You need to stop off at the bathroom? You look like you could hurl at any moment."

"I'm fine thank you Danny and you can tell Kono to cancell the appointment. I'm not going anywhere. We have a lot of work to get through before the weekend starts. Now may I suggest that you turn your ass around and start working on your report."

"Ooo listen to Mr Eloquent. It wasn't a suggestion Steven. You think you might have been hiding it from us with your supposed ninja tricks but we all saw how you tried to cough into your shirt yesterday and how walking the 2 flights to the office left you out of breath. We all hoped that you would come to your senses on your own and wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt but it's clear that there is some misfiring going on in that brain of yours. Now lift your Neanderthal butt and come with me."

"I don't want to go Danno. Please just leave me in the office. You guys can go out into the field, I promise I won't leave the office unless it is to go to the bathroom. I just want to sit here behind my desk and work quietly." The SEAL tries the manoeuvre he secretly named the "Gracie can get out of any trouble by throwing Danny puppy eyes."

"Not going to work Steve. That look stopped working for Grace last year. You should really ask her the next time we're around what method she now employs to get past me. Till you've perfected that you're coming with me and we are going to see Dr West. Maybe Nurse Susan will even give you a lollipop or a sticker if you behave yourself. Now come on, time is wasting and you know doctors don't like waiting for the patients but have no problems with making us wait for them. Come on Green Beret up you go."

"I'm a SEAL Danny and don't think I can't still take you out with one swipe." That threat might have worked had Steve not nearly keeled over when he got up and he was caught by Danny before he could do a spectacular face plant.

"I hear you Green Beret, I hear you."

Steve could still be heard muttering something as he trailed uncharacteristically behind his partner. He would store the latest insult for future use. He just didn't have the energy to fight with Danny right now.

The visit to the Doctor went a lot smoother than anticipated. Showing just how poorly Steve really felt. They were in and out of the doctor's office within half an hour with a diagnosis of bronchitis and a laundry list of drugs to help the SEAL fight the nasty insurgents, they stopped by the chemist on their way to Steve's.

"Come on Steve you big lug, up you go. You heard the doc. Drug store for your meds and then home to bed to take said meds. We have now arrived at your home after succesfully completing the tasks set by the doctor. You would have appreciated the stealthness with wich I accomplished it while you were sleeping Steve. I was in and out of that drug store before you could say Covert Op. I tell you, you would have been proud. Now some help would be appreciated. I swear you put on more muscle since you started your kung fu training. You must weigh as much as the practice dummies." Danny huffed and puffed as he tried to coax his partner awake and out of the passenger seat of the camaro. It's always a great day when he gets to drive his own car but he could do without the extra work out that comes with today's unexpected privilege.

Let it not be said that SEAL's don't accept and complete missions but Steve tried and failed miserably in his attempt to climb the stairs on his own. There was about 4 steps left and he needed a big shove from behind to make it to the landing.

"Come on Steve, I know you can, I know you can. Just like the little engine that went up the hill" came the support from behind him. Turning to Danny he attempted to give him a piece of his mind but that failed as well as he was interrupted by his partner.

"Why do you have Jackhammer face Steven? Those little men in your brain beating you with their jackhammers? Don't worry, the meds should take care of them. Now go take care of business in the bathroom while I put out your jammies and get your meds. I promise you will feel better once you've taken the meds. Go on, don't idle around. The sooner you take them the sooner you will feel better and the sooner I can park myself on your couch and watch the game I hope you taped for me last night."

Deciding to just give in and accept that he wasn't going to win this battle Steve went into the bathroom to care of business as instructed by his 'nurse' and made a promise to himself that payback will be sweet. Danny and Kono thought that they had one up on him but they forget that it is flu season and there is a good possiblilty of them getting sick as well and will then be in need of some nursing of their own. He was a patient man, he could wait.

Danny was just depositing a glass of milk, a bowl of soup and the dreaded meds on the nighstand when Steve made it out of the bathroom.

"Come on, jump in Steve. Doc said you had to eat something before you take the meds. I got you some tomato soup and milk. That should help settle your stomach."

Danny was in daddy mode now and even though his overgrown partner did not like people fussing around him Danny cared enough to want to get him better and up on his feet again. Seeing a loved one sick was never fun even though he would milk this situation for all it's worth for the next couple of days.

Duly finished as instructed Steve handed the bowl back to Danny, took the offered glass of milk and swallowed the antibiotic and cough medicine. Draining the glass and downing the meds in 2 gulps he stared at Danny with a 'what now partner' look on his face.

Having years of experience as a Dad behind him Danny knew how to make his partner comfortable.

"Come on Steve, scoot down so I can cover you with the sheet. You're probably to hot for a blanket. I've got Bubblegum here for you. Close your eyes and I'll sit here with you till you fall asleep. There is a glass of water here on the nightstand and a box of tissues. If you need me just hollar. I will be downstairs."

Steve was slightly mortified that Danny remembered him telling him about Bubblegum when he had his wisdom teeth removed but he felt so loved and cared for that he would worry about the embarrasment tomorrow, when he felt better and he and Bubblegum had a good nights sleep. It felt good to have someone look out for him and take care of him. He could deal with the teasing because he knew time for payback would come soon enough. Danny had a couple of his own faeries and elves in his closet that he had no problems reminding him off.

"Sleep well SuperSEAL. Remember I'm just downstairs."

"Thank you Danno. You're a good dad and friend. Enjoy the game."

Danny called in to the office to let Kono and Chin know that they won't be in for the rest of the day. The tv was tuned into the game but he kept the sound down in case his friend needed him. That's what Ohana does, they take care of each other. Chin and Kono would be around later on so that he can go and collect Grace from the field trip and then the weekend would be spent looking after their SuperSEAL.


End file.
